


The Impossible Game

by FictionNightly



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1st chapter is just an extended summary guys, Dungeons, Gen, I really don't have time for this, I'll update when finals are over, Isekai premise, Magic, The plotbunny hit me with the force of my motivation for finals, and fix these tags lmao, can you tell I'm low on sleep, monsters galore, or something like that, procrastination for life, that is to say I'm fucked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionNightly/pseuds/FictionNightly
Summary: The Mapmaker is one of Oracion’s few S-rank dungeoners, who are as infamous for their eccentricities as for their awe-inspiring strength. But what sane dungeoner solos all their runs, refuses to take part in Boss battles, and sells maps from the dungeon and nothing else? Isn’t that a little too mysterious?!Kanaria Aspel would like to state that she is quite sane. In fact, she’d say she’s one of the few dungeoners in their right mind—there’s a method to her madness. But in order to understand, you’d have to uncover a few of her secrets.





	The Impossible Game

The Mapmaker is one of Oracion’s few S-rank dungeoners, who are as infamous for their eccentricities as for their awe-inspiring strength. But what sane dungeoner solos all their runs, refuses to take part in Boss battles, and sells maps from the dungeon and nothing else? Isn’t that a little too mysterious?!

Kanaria Aspel would like to state that she is quite sane. In fact, she’d say she’s one of the few dungeoners in their right mind—there’s a method to her madness. But in order to understand, you’d have to uncover a few of her secrets.

1\. Kanaria Aspel is not her original name.

2\. In fact, the Mapmaker isn’t even in her original body.

3\. Her Gift is named [In the Eye of the Other-World Beholder] in full.

4\. The rest is quite obvious, given that you’ve read enough manga.

5\. Wait no. You have to understand one more thing: These dungeons, those monsters, this world? It’s all part of an Impossible Game.

In this impossible world where dungeons with survival rates of 50% are “safe," where dungeoners must be ~~conscripted~~ recruited yearly from the general populace, where people with especially strong Gifts are hailed as martyrs, where magic, monsters, and gods exist—where Kanaria's brother died within 24 hours of them waking up in this fucked up world—

6\. Kanaria Aspel is an ~~broken~~ OP gamer

7\. She plans to win.


End file.
